As wireless devices become more and more prevalent, channel congestion is also rapidly increasing. Notably, many countries allow different types of devices to use the same frequency band. For example, in the United States of America, the 2.4 GHz band is shared by Wi-Fi devices, cordless phones, baby monitors, garage door openers, and the like. In more recent times, Wi-Fi has expanded to the 5 GHz band, portions of which have been used for years for radar applications, such as weather radars, naval radars, etc. While typically less congested than the 2.4 GHz band, radar usage of the 5 GHz band still presents a potential cause for congestion to Wi-Fi devices.